A fluxgate device generally includes a magnetic core structure and coil members coiling around the magnetic core. A fluxgate device can be used as a magnetometer for detecting a change in magnetic flux in an environment adjacent to the magnetic core structure. Attempts have been made to interface a fluxgate device with an integrated circuit for adapting to various industrial applications. For instance, a fluxgate device interfaced with a control circuit can be adapted as current measurement devices for use in motor control systems, or as position sensing device for use in robotic systems. However, these solutions involve tradeoffs between high sensitivity and low noise performances.